


Pokémon GO

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU - Pokemon GO, Gen, so is Kite, the Barians are all NERDS, wait til u see the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s been three days, how the HELL did you get an Alakazam? And how the HELL did you power it up to over 700?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon GO

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone done this yet?

Ryoga doesn’t keep tabs on his housemates—it’s been so long since it was anyone besides himself and Rio that honestly, he avoids them if he can. That being said, Ryoga does notice when all of a sudden, they are all glued to their phones, despite the fact that some of the former Barian Emperors barely know how to use one. Ryoga doesn’t ask what they’re doing, though, until Yuma comes barreling into the mansion, runs right past Ryoga, and points furiously at Vector.

“CHEATER!” Yuma screams.

Ryoga is dumbfounded.

Without looking up from his phone, Vector smirks and says, “Don’t be a sore loser.”

Yuma responds, “It’s been three days, how the HELL did you get an Alakazam? And how the HELL did you power it up to over 700?!”

Rio enters the common room and says, “He cheats, doesn’t he? I gave up on him, I’m focusing my energy on getting a Nidoqueen now.”

Vector cackles. “I guess I’m just the best!”

“What is going on?” Ryoga asks.

Yuma looks over at him. “It’s Pokémon Go.” At Ryoga’s blank look, Yuma looks appalled. “You’re not playing?!”

Ryoga shakes his head.

“Loser,” Vector says.

“Are you even human?” Yuma demands.

“Technically, no,” Ryoga answers.

“I’m not related to you,” Rio says. “Go get your phone, I’ll get you the app.”

Yuma launches into an explanation of the new app and how it’s the most amazing thing ever, all his friends are playing, it’s so much fun, and Ryoga is honestly only half listening until Durbe, Alit, and Gilag suddenly join the conversation.

“Has anybody seen a Machamp?” Alit asks, “I don’t have time to evolve this Machop.”

Yuma answers, “I saw someone online saying you gotta lure them.”

Durbe says, “Hey, if we all take turns putting out lures, do you think we can get some rarer ones? I really need a Gyarados, or at least some more Magikarp.”

“Not me,” Vector says, “I want no part in your nerd party.”

“You got some nerve calling us nerds,” Durbe says, “Considering you’re the leader of this gym.”

“Gym?” Ryoga echoes.

“The area around the mansion is a gym,” Yuma explains, “Vector and his ridiculously powerful Alakazam currently control it.”

Ryoga wants to ask what that means for his privacy, but Rio cuts him off.

“Yuma, get your friends over here, tell them we’re having a lure party.”

Ryoga does a quick count in his head and realizes that not only is his house about to get very crowded, nobody has mentioned Mizael.

“Where is Mizael?” Ryoga asks.

Rio rolls her eyes. “He went out this morning to go find a Charizard. Said he wasn’t coming back until he had one, whether he caught it or evolved it.”

Yuma snorts. “Good luck to him, I have two Charmander and that’s it.”

It takes ten minutes for Yuma’s friends to show up, apparently they’ve all been wandering the area in search of Pokémon. Ryoga decides to stick around, even though the living room is starting to get claustrophobic, if only because this whole thing is so bizarre. There are five former Barian Emperors and a bunch of humans bent over their phones, frozen in total concentration, except for occasional groans of disappointment or whoops of joy. Cathy is mumbling about Meowths, Tokunosuke is yammering about how to cheat Pokestops into giving you more things, Gilag and Tetsuo are talking about how hard it is to get enough candy to evolve Pokémon, and they are all completely serious about it.

The doorbell rings again and Yuma jumps to get it, like it’s his house. Ryoga is in total shock when Yuma comes back with Hart _and_ Kite. Worse, Kite has his phone out like the rest of them.

“You, too?” Ryoga demands.

Kite shrugs. “Hart and I used to play Pokémon all the time, so we’re doing this together, too.” He frowns at Ryoga. “I just saw Vector on the corner, I’m amazed you left him alive.”

“Why?” Ryoga asks.

Kite smirks. “You don’t know? He nicknamed his Pokémon ‘I own Nasch.’ It’s the Pokémon that’s currently controlling this gym.”

Ryoga snatches Kite’s phone. The Pokémon that brandishes spoons is, indeed, named ‘iOwnNash.’ Ryoga shoves his own phone at Yuma.

“Teach me how to play this game,” he demands.

 

 

Three days later, Ryoga and his over 800 CP Tentacruel snatch control of the nearby gym away from Vector. Vector declares war on Ryoga, and the two of them engage in a daily routine of battling for the gym.

“We’ve created a pair of monsters,” Rio tells Yuma. She turns to Mizael, who only turned up the previous day, exhausted but triumphant. “Can’t you and your Charizard school them?”

Mizael responds haughtily, “Galaxy and I are far above such things.”

Yuma asks, “Aren’t you currently fighting Kite for control of the Heartland Tower gym?”

Mizael blushes bright red. “What—who told you that?”

“Hart,” Yuma says, grinning, “He also told me that Kite says he’s the true Charizard master.”

Mizael screams, “I will kick his ass!”

At the same time, Vector comes charging down the staircase yelling, “Nasch, you are a goddamn cheater!”


End file.
